Perfect World
by PNHornsby
Summary: Scully is hit by a car and wakes up to find that she is in a parallel universe. Everything is perfect, it’s the perfect world. But is it what Scully wants? Will she stay or will she go back to her world. wrote back in 1999


_I had always wonder what if this would have happen. How much different things would be. So this story is about how Mulder's and Scully's life's would have turned out if Mulder made it up the mountain in time to save Scully when Berry kidnapped her. It takes place before the last show of season six. This was my first X-Files fan fiction. I would like to hear your thoughts about my story. Good and bad, no one can become a better writer with out the bad._

Summary: Scully is hit by a car and wakes up to find that she is in a parallel universe. Everything is perfect, it's the perfect world. But is it what Scully wants? Will she stay or will she go back to her world.

**Georgetown Hospital, **

**Saturday, February 20, 1999 3:12 P.M. **

When Scully woke up, she expected to find herself in her bedroom. But when she opened her eye's, she saw she was in a hospital room.

'What?' She thought as she sat up and looked around the room. Then she looked herself over to find out why she was in the hospital in the first place. "Ow," she said when she touched her forehead. Scully had a knot above her left eye. 'How did I get that?' She asked herself as a doctor came into the room.

"Oh good, I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked as he crossed his arms. He was holding Scully's chart in his hands. He was a young doctor, late twenty to early thirty. Light brown hair, and it looked like he stood about five-ten. Could not have been working too long.

"OK, but why am I here?" Scully asked. The doctor looked at Scully's chart, then her.

"You don't remember what happen to you?" The doctor asked as he walked over to Scully and pulled out a pen light.

"No," Scully answered as the doctor checked her eyes.

"You were in a car wreck. A car ran a red light and you were hit in the side. Is any of this coming back to you?" The doctor asked, he put the light back in his pocket and crossed his arms again.

"A little, I think I was going home from work." Scully said sitting back. She remembered the light turning green and starting to go when she heard a car horn. 'I wonder where Mulder is. He's usually by the bedside when I wake up.' Scully thought.

"Are you up to some visitors?" The doctor asked as he walked over to the door.

"Yeah," Scully answered as she smiled. She knew it had to be Mulder.

"Your sister and husband have been waiting to see you." The doctor said as he opened the door.

"Husband, but I'm not marr. . ." Scully was saying when Melissa and Mulder entered the room. She sat there with her mouth open. 'Oh-my-god, Melissa!' Scully looked at her left hand and she had a wedding ring on 'What's going on?' Scully was thinking when Mulder walked over to her and hugged her.

"How are you feeling? Doctor, how is she?" Mulder asked looking at Scully then to the doctor. He stood by Scully with his hand on her shoulder. Scully just looked at him. She did not know what to think.

"She woke up after a half of a day. It would have been better if she woke up last night, but she is doing good. If everything looks OK, I'm going to let her go home. Mrs. Mulder, I don't want you to go back to work yet. Take a week off. It doesn't look like you have a concussion, but I want you to take it easy. You got that?" The doctor asked. Scully was still looking at Mulder.

"Uh, oh, yeah, I understand." Answered Scully. 'Mrs. Mulder?'

"Doc, she doesn't like being called Mrs. Mulder. She kept her maiden name." Mulder said as he squeezed Scully's shoulder.

Two hours later, the doctor released Scully. He gave her a mild pain reliever to take just in case she had any headaches. Melissa said she had something to do but she would come by later. She gave Scully a hug and left. The ride home, Scully just looked out the window and played with the rings on her hand. She felt like her whole world had been turned upside down.

"Dana, you're quiet, is everything OK?" Mulder asked as he reached over and put his hand on Scully's leg. Scully laughed to herself when she heard Dana, but jumped when she felt Mulder's hand on her leg. "Dana?"

"I'm sorry, I just. . ." Scully closed her eyes and put her hand on her head. "I just like to know what's going on." Scully opened her eyes and looked at Mulder like she did not know who he was.

"What do you mean? I'm taking you home," Mulder told Scully. He looked at Scully for a few seconds, then back to the road. Mulder was not liking how Scully was acting. He was wondering if there was something wrong with her that the doctor did not find.

"No, I mean everything. With us. We're married, Missy is a live. What next, you're going to tell me we found Samantha and we have a kid." Scully said, not able to keep it in any longer.

Mulder pulled the car over and looked at Scully. "Dana, Honey, what's wrong with you. You know all of that is true." Mulder said as his took Scully's hands in his. She wanted to pull back, but stopped. She had never felt Mulder touch her like this before. Soft and firm at the same time. Scully could feel the love in his hands for her.

"Dana, do you want to go back to the doctor?" At first Scully could not say anything. She looked at Mulder's hands holding hers. Her mouth moved slowly, but nothing came out at first.

"We have a child?" Scully asked in a low voice as she looked up.

"Yes, Emily," Mulder said as he brushed Scully's hair out of her eyes.

"Emily," Scully said as she covered her mouth. At the sound of Emily's name, Scully felt like her heart stopped. She started to cry. "What's wrong with me?" Mulder took Scully into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. When Scully stopped crying, Mulder asked if she felt better.

"I still don't understand what's going on, but I want to see my daughter." Scully said as she whipped her eyes.

"You OK?" Mulder asked, looking into Scully's eyes.

"Yeah," Scully answered with a half smile.

"OK," Mulder said as he smiled at Scully. He still was not sure if he liked how Scully was acting. Mulder pulled back out on to the road and drove the rest of the way home.

**Home 5:51 P.M. **

When they pulled up into the drive way, Scully had to look the house over. It was a beautiful two story-house. The color was light blue with a smoke gray trim. Scully step out of the car to get a better look. She smiled to herself as she wondered who picked it out.

"Mommy," Scully heard as the front door came flying open. She looked at the little girl running toward her.

"Emily," Scully got down on her knees and hugged the girl. 'It is her. It is Emily.' Scully thought. 'But then that means Mulder is the Father.' Scully was not for sure how she felt about that. As she looked at Emily, she could see it. Emily had the same color eyes and hair as Mulder. She might look like Melissa when she was young, but Melissa has red hair. 'Why didn't I see it before.'

"Mommy, are you OK?" Emily asked as she stopped hugging Scully.

"Yes, Honey, now that I see you I feel better." Scully said as she held Emily.

Just then, Scully saw someone else step out of the house. It was Samantha.

"Sorry, Fox, she got away from me." Sam said as she walked over to Scully and Emily. She looked just like the older clones that Mulder found and thought was his sister.

"That's alright, Sam. Hey, little girl, how would you like to stay the night with Amy?" Mulder asked as he bent down beside Scully and Emily.

"Can I?" Emily asked as her face lit up. Scully had to smile, she never got to see Emily happy. She was sick when Scully found her.

"Sure, just go get your things together and Sam will take you." Mulder said smiling as he helped Scully stand up.

"You don't mine, do you, Sam?"

"Of course not, come on Em." Sam said as she raced Emily back into the house. Scully just watch.

"Dana, I hope you don't mind, but we need to talk." Mulder said as he stood beside Scully. He looked at her, thinking of how much he wanted to hold her. She looked so beautiful, Mulder could not help love her.

"No, I don't mind," Scully said as she looked at Mulder. She saw how he was looking at her and she felt a little out of place. "Mulder, please don't look at me like that." Scully crossed her arms and looked down.

Mulder laughed, "I'm sorry." He smiled and walked into the house, and Scully followed him.

The house was just as beautiful in the inside as it was on the outside. There was three bedrooms and two bathrooms up stairs. Down stairs there was a living room, dinning room, kitchen, study, and a half bathroom. The kitchen was just like the one Scully always wanted to have. If she ever had the time to cook. Emily got her things together and gave Scully a kiss. Then Samantha took her to Amy's. Scully set down in the living room while Mulder got them a cup of coffee. When Mulder came into the room, he handed a cup to Scully and sat down in the chair across from her.

"How long have we been married?" Scully asked, barely looking at Mulder. Mulder knew she felt uncomfortable.

"Next month will be five years. Why don't you tell me what you do remember." Mulder said as he set his cup down and put his hands together. This time, Scully was the one to laugh.

"It's more like how I remember things." Scully said as she looked at Mulder with a half smile. Then Scully told Mulder everything that had happened to her in the past six years. Mulder was taking back with everything.

"Dana, are you saying that you are from a parallel universe?" Mulder asked, sitting back in the chair.

"I don't know what to say. I'm just saying that this is not right." Scully said as she stood up. She put her hands on her hips and walked around the room.

"Are you saying Emily should not be here?" Mulder said as he got up and stood in front of Scully.

"No! No, that's not what I'm saying. I love Emily." Scully said as her eyes started to tear up. "I had to let Emily go once, twice. I don't think I can do that again." Scully just looked at Mulder. A part of her wanted him to hold her.

As if Mulder was reading her mind, he took Scully in his arms and held her. Scully always felt safe around Mulder. She trusted him with her life. Mulder was, is her best friend, but something felt different. Scully could feel something else between them.

"I believe you, Dana. We've seen stranger things in the X-Files. But what are we going to do?" Mulder asked as he let go of Scully. Out of habit, Mulder wiped where a tear was sitting on Scully's cheek. She looked at Mulder and could feel something pulling her to him. Before Scully knew it, they were kissing. Mulder was holding Scully as close to him as he could. And Scully was hugging Mulder just as tight. Scully opened her mouth and the kiss was deepen. When Scully felt Mulder's hands move to the front of her shirt, she jumped.

'What am I doing?' Scully asked herself.

"I'm, I'm sorry. It's just, your so beautiful and I love you, Dana." Mulder said as Scully walked around the room with one hand on her head and the other on her hip.

"Don't say that. I can't hear that." Scully said with her eyes closed. "I'm mean, I don't know how I feel about all of this." Scully opened her eyes and looked at Mulder.

"Listen, we've had a long day. Why don't you go to bed. I'll sleep in the guest room." Mulder said. He looked like he was hurting.

"Mulder."

"You can call me Fox."

"Fox," Scully had to laugh. The only time Scully ever called Mulder Fox, he told her he even made his parents call him Mulder. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't," Mulder said in a low voice. "Go to bed."

"One more question, which room is. . . our room?" Scully asked as she started up the stairs.

When Scully found the bedroom, she looked at the pictures on the night stand. In the wedding picture, her and Mulder looked happy together. Another picture was of all three of them at Christmas. 'Everything looks so perfect, but it's not right. It's not my place.' Scully thought as she changed. Scully was under the covers, thinking about everything that had happened that day. Then she thought about the kiss her and Mulder shared. It felt so right, and she liked how Mulder's lips felt on hers. 'Stop it, Dana.' Scully thought as she laid in the bed staring at the ceiling. 'But I do have feeling for Mul. . . for Fox. Do I love him?'

**Sunday morning, 9:00 A.M.**

The next morning when Scully woke up, she thought the day before was just a dream. But Scully knew different when she opened her eyes and saw the pictures on the night stand. Scully took a shower, dressed and went down stairs. As Scully was walking down the stairs, she heard the phone ring.

"Hello. . . no, I don't mine, but you have to ask your Mom." Scully over heard Mulder say as she walked into the kitchen. "Here she is. Let me see what she says. Dana, Amy's parents are going to the zoo. They asked Emily if she wanted to go. They were going to make it an all day thing. They said they would let Emily stay the night again and take her to preschool in the morning. Is that OK with you?" Mulder asked.

"Well. . . Yeah, that's alright." Scully said after thinking how heart broken Emily would be if she said no.

"She says yes. . . Now you listen to Amy's parents. Do what they say. . . Bye, Sweetie, Daddy loves you." Mulder said smiling as he hung up the phone. Mulder poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Scully. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah," Scully said as she sipped the coffee.

"But you still feel out of place." Mulder said leaning his back against the counter. He just watched Scully. Scully looked back at Mulder, and he could see her eyes were full of question.

"When did you know that you loved me?" Scully asked as she sat down at the table.

"You mean love you." Mulder stated in the present tense. Scully just shook her head. "Well, everything you told me yesterday. Up to the point when Berry kidnapped you. I made it up the mountain in time and stopped them before they took you from me. When I found you, when I held you in my arms, I knew I could not live without you. That's when I knew." Mulder said as he took the chair beside Scully.

Scully looked at the table and ran her finger over the mouth of the cup. "Did I know right than to?" Scully asked, looking at Mulder out of the corner of her eye.

"Well," Mulder laughed. "When I took you home that night, I told you how I felt." Mulder stopped. Scully looked at Mulder, and he could see her eyes say 'and'. "And, I'll just say I didn't go home that night." Mulder answered Scully's unasked question. There was a long period of quietness between them.

"Do we still work on the X-Files together?" Scully asked, braking the silence.

"Yes and no. You work with Samantha and I work with Spender. I didn't want you working with another man." Mulder said joking with a big smile on his face. They just looked at each other. Scully could feel it again. She could feel herself being pulled to Mulder. Mulder stood up and slowly took Scully into his arms. He lightly ran his lips over her's. "Dana," Mulder whispered. "Dana, this is killing me."

Scully closed her eyes. She could feel something inside her wanting to give in. Her mouth open when she felt Mulder's right hand on the back of her neck. "Fox," Scully barely said and then they kissed. The kiss was like the one from the day before. It was like nothing Scully had ever felt. It was everything she always wanted to feel. Love, true love, and it felt so right. 'This is not right.' Scully told herself. She tried to pull away, but could not. 'Dana, this is not right.' She told herself again, but she did not want the kiss to end. Scully was completely lost in Mulder's arms. Mulder was kissing Scully's neck when the doorbell rung.

"No," Mulder said under his breath. He held Scully a few more seconds before he left her to answer the door.

'Oh my god!' Scully thought as she placed her left hand on her forehead.

"Hi, Fox, where's Dana?" Scully heard her sister said when Mulder opened the door.

"She's in the kitchen." Mulder said as he shut the door.

"Hey, Dana, I can't stay long. I just wanted to give you this." Melissa said as she handed Scully a crystal necklace.

"What is this for?" Scully asked, looking at the crystal.

"It's a healing crystal." Melissa said with her arms crossed.

"Missy," Scully said looking at her sister.

"Well, I got to go. I'll talk to you later." Melissa said and left.

"That's Melissa for you." Mulder laughed. Scully looked at the necklace and put it in her pocket. Mulder walked over to Scully and wrapped his arm around her when the phone rang. Scully saw Mulder grind his teeth together. He let go of her and answered the phone.

"Hello. . oh, hey, Sam. . . No, she alright. . . Yeah, OK." Mulder said, then hung up the phone.

"Why aren't you at work?" Scully asked as she sat back down. She was still breathing a little heavy.

"When I called Skinner and told him what the doctor said, he told me to stay home with you. Besides, it's Sunday." Mulder said as he leaned on the counter again with his arms cross. He knew the 'moment' was over.

"When was Samantha found?" Scully asked.

"After Berry, when I stopped the people from taking you. We uncovered a lot about the abduction. A list of all the people, kids, they took was found. Then we found Sam. Cancer Man, Krycek, and most of the Syndicate are in jail now." Mulder told Scully. Scully was quiet, she did not know what to say. This place was a dream come true. Everything was perfect.

'Maybe all of this is just a dream.' Scully thought as she stood up. "I want to go to the wreck site." Scully said.

"Why?"

"I want to see if there is something there to explain what's going on." Scully answered. "What happened to me."

"No, the doctor just released you yesterday. Maybe tomorrow, but for today, I want you to rest." Mulder said as he walked over to Scully.

"Mulder, I'm fine. I don't think going to the wreck site is going to over do it." Scully said, looking up at Mulder.

Mulder touched Scully forehead where the knot was. It went down some, but she had a big bruise where it was. Scully looked down. "Tomorrow, OK?" Mulder said as he put his hand on Scully's shoulder.

"OK," Scully said as she looked back up at Mulder. Then she walked out of the kitchen into the living room. Scully was looking at the videotapes in the entertainment center. Two taped caught Scully's eyes. She was looking at the dates, March 25, 1995, and August 21, 1995.

"Mulder, I was pregnant when we got married." Scully said surprised.

"Yes," Mulder said as he stepped up to Scully.

"That's not why we married, is it?" Scully asked with a hurt look on her face.

"No, Dana, you know you were pregnant for a long time. You waited almost a month after I asked you to marry me before you told me. You had to tell me, it was starting to get hard for you to hide it." Mulder answered Scully as he placed his hand on the side of her face.

"Why didn't I tell you sooner?" Scully asked.

"You want to make sure that I wanted to marry you. Not because I 'had' to." Mulder said, and Scully looked down in abasement. "Hey, I'm going to go out for a while. Will you be alright by yourself?" Scully just shook her head. "I won't be gone long." Mulder said as he put his jacket on.

After Mulder left, Scully put in the wedding tape. Scully walked down the aisle by herself. As she watched that, memories of her Father came back to her. How much she missed him and wished he walked her down the aisle. 'Dana, stop this. You weren't even there.' Scully thought as she continued to watch the tape. Mulder held Scully close to him the whole time. Always rubbing her stomach. When she was at the end of the wedding tape, Scully put in the tape about Emily. Scully started to cry. She wanted to have a baby of her own, but could not because of what was done to her. Watching the tape made Scully hurt even more.

After watching both tapes, Scully felt a little more at home here. It also made her feel a little more uncomfortable. 'If this is just a dream, I wish I would wake up.' Scully thought as she looked at the time. It had been a little over four hours since Mulder left and he was still gone. Scully thought about trying his cell phone, but she was not sure what the number was. Two more hours went by and Scully still had not heard anything from Mulder. Right when Scully was reaching for the phone, it rung.

"Hello," Scully answered before the first ring quiet.

"Dana, it's me," Scully heard Mulder say over the phone.

"Where are you?" Scully asked a little to worried.

"I went to the office to see if I had anything in the X-Files about the wreck site. There wasn't much in the file, so I went to the library. I found a lot there. I'm on my way to see the Lone Gunmen right now. Is everything alright?" Mulder asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine. What library is open on a Sunday?" Scully asked closing her eyes. "The library in the FBI, the one we always go to. Are you sure you are alright?" Mulder asked again.

"Yeah, when will you be back?" Scully asked, she could not bring herself to say home.

"Soon, are you sure you're OK?" Mulder asked again. Scully could hear the worry in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll. . . I'll see you later." Scully said with her hand on her forehead. She was starting to get a headache.

"OK," Mulder said, then hung up. Scully's head was starting to hurt more. She took some of the pain relievers the doctor gave her, and went up stairs to lay down. The next thing Scully knew, Mulder was waking her up.

"Hey, sleepy head," Mulder said when Scully sat up. "Are you feeling OK?"

"Yeah, I had a headache, but it's gone now." Scully said then looked at the clock. It read nine-fifteen. "Are you just now getting in?"

"Yeah, Frohike wouldn't let me leave until I swore a hundred times that you are alright." Mulder told Scully as he laid some papers in front of her.

"What's this?" She asked as she picked them up.

"They are copies of news clipping and police reports of wrecks at the same spot. Every eight years, over the past one hundred years, there is always a wreck on the same day and same time."

"The same day and time I was hit?"

"Yes, and everyone in the wreck clams that things are different. Some little changes, some dig." Mulder said as he sat down on the bed.

"Has any of them changed places back?" Scully asked as she looked over the reports.

"Yes, but only one." Mulder said as he showed Scully which report. "It was a woman, she went back to the wreck site. Nobody really knows what happened. She was found laying on the side of the road. When she woke up, she couldn't remember anything from the past four days of her life. When asked if things were different, she said no." Mulder told Scully.

"What about all the others? What did they do?" Scully asked Mulder with worry in her eyes.

"They went on living their life's here." Mulder answered Scully. Scully looked down. "What's wrong?"

"This is not my life," Scully said looking up.

"I know it's not, but what's wrong with this life?" Mulder asked with a half smile.

"I'm not your Dana. She's in my world. It's not that this life isn't great, but Emily. I know how hard it was for me to lose her. And I only knew her for a little while. How hard do you think it will be for her?" Scully asked as tears built up in her eyes.

"Dana, you and Emily are my life. If something happen to any one of you, I don't know what I would do." Mulder said as he placed his right hand on Scully's cheek. "I don't think I can live with out both of you." Scully looked at Mulder, her eyes still wet. She knew what Mulder was saying. To many times Scully thought something had happened to Mulder, and that she would never see him again. How her life would feel like something was missing. Scully was not truly sure if she loved Mulder this way. The way this world had them. But she did know that Mulder was a part of her life. A part she does not want to lose. Scully hugged Mulder and they sat there for a long time. The door bell rang.

"Who is that now? It's almost ten." Scully said. Mulder went down stair to answered the door. Scully was right behind him. When Mulder opened the door, there was a lady holding Emily.

"Fox, Dana, I know it's late, but Emily was crying for her Mom." The lady said as she handed Emily and her stuff to Mulder.

"No, that's alright. Thank you, Jenny," Mulder said. The lady smiled and left, and Mulder shut the door.

"Daddy, I want to sleep with you and Mommy." Emily said as she rubbed her eyes. Mulder just looked at Scully.

"Emily, let's go get your night clothes on." Scully said as she took Emily. Scully took her up stairs to her room. "What would you like to wear?" Scully asked as she got down on her knees to be at Emily's height.

"This one," Emily said as she pulled out a night gown with angels on it. Scully thought about her case with the four sisters. How she thought that would be the last time she would see Emily.

"OK," Scully said and then she helped Emily put it on.

Mulder was standing in the door way watching. He crossed his arms and smile at Mother and daughter. 'She might say she not my Dana, but she acts like her.' Emily was just about a sleep in Scully arms when she was dressed. Scully picked her up and laid Emily in her bed. She was a sleep in no time. Scully sat there for a long time just watching Emily sleep. Then she got up and closed the door half way.

"Mm," Scully said as she grabbed Mulder's arm.

"Dana, what's wrong?" Mulder asked as he held her.

"Headache is coming back. I got a little dizzy." Scully answered as she let go of Mulder to walk on her own. "I'm OK. Ow!" Scully became dizzy again and almost fell.

"No you're not," Mulder said as he grabbed Scully. "Come on," Mulder picked Scully up and carried her to their room.

"Mulder, I'm fine. Put me down," Scully said.

"I will, on the bed." Mulder told Scully. He sat her down on the bed, and Scully held her head. The headache came back worst than what it was at first. "Dana?" Mulder asked as he sat down by her. "Can I get you something."

"I left the pain relievers in the kitchen. Will you get them, please?" Scully asked as she laid down with tears in her eyes. Mulder looked at Scully for a second.

"I'll be right back." Mulder said then went down stairs. He got the pain relievers and a glass of water. When Mulder got back up stairs, Scully had changed and was getting in the bed. Mulder gave the pain relievers and water to Scully. She took it and laid down on her side. Mulder sat down by Scully and massaged her back. Scully liked how it felt, so she laid on her stomach. Mulder continued to massaged Scully's back until she fell a sleep. Mulder sat there for an hour watching Scully sleep until he fell a sleep himself.

**Monday morning, 8:30 A.M.**

The next morning, Mulder and Scully were waken by Emily pulling on the covers. Scully's head was on Mulder's chest.

"Daddy, can I have some pancakes?" Emily asked as she climbed on the bed.

"If you dress yourself for preschool, I'll make you some." Mulder said as Emily sat on Scully's lap.

"Yeah," Emily said as she clipped her hands together.

"Now go get dressed." Mulder said as he stood up. Emily jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. "Make sure you put on the same pair of shocks." Mulder said, leaning out the doorway. He turned and looked at Scully. "How's you head?"

"The headaches gone, I don't think it will come back." Scully said as she sat on the end of the bed. Mulder sat down by her. Last night was not the first time Scully slept by Mulder. There was that one time they became lost in the woods. Mulder was attacked by something and hurt. Scully held him to keep him warm. 'But that was to stay alive. Last night was. . . last night was what?' Scully asked herself.

Mulder knew Scully was thinking about something. He put his hand under Scully's chin and lifted her head. Scully looked into Mulder's green eyes. She could see everything in his eyes. How much he loves and care for her. And most of all, how much he wanted her.

'This can not happen.' Scully thought as she lightly touched Mulder's face. They looked at each other and their eyes locked. Then Scully kissed Mulder, he pulled her to him and kissed her back. She could feel the heat building up inside her body. Mulder slowly pushed Scully down on the bed. This time, Scully did not try to stop, she wanted to know what it was like to be 'Mrs. Mulder'.

"Daddy, oops." They heard from the doorway. Emily had put on a pink shirt and blue jeans. The shirt was half way tucked in. She was holding a pair of pink shocks in her hands. Mulder and Scully just looked at her. Emily started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Mulder asked as he let go of Scully and stood up.

"Nothing," Emily said as she stepped back.

"Nothing, that didn't sound like a nothing laugh." Mulder said as he ran after Emily. He picked Emily up and tickled her.

"Aaahh," Emily yelled as Mulder laid her on the bed. She dropped her socks when she grabbed Mulder's hands. Scully just watched them. When Scully first found Emily, Mulder thought it was a bad ideal. Scully just thought Mulder knew how hard it would be on her in the end.

'Or did he know? He knew what they did.' Scully thought.

"Now, what were you laughing at?" Asked Mulder. He had Emily pinned to the bed.

"You," Emily laughed. She was trying her best to get away. Mulder sat Emily up and she tried to run for it. Mulder grabbed her and picked up her shocks.

"Put your socks on, and then I'll make you some pancakes." Mulder said as he handed the shocks to Emily. She sat there for three minutes putting them on. Mulder took a quick shower and then took Emily down stairs.

'He's a better Father than what I thought he would be.' Scully thought as she stepped into the shower. As the warm water ran down Scully's body, she thought about the past few days. Emily, Melissa, and Samantha all three alive. Even Mulder's Father was alive. And being married to Mulder was not that bad either. Scully always thought Mulder was a good looking man. One any woman would be happy to have. Mulder has always been her best friend. She never thought of him as anything else. Or did she never let herself think about it.

'A part of me wants to stay here, but I know I can't. This is not my place. My place is back in my world where Mulder and I are just partners. Friends.' Scully thought as she dried off and dressed. When Scully went down stairs, Emily was holding a book bag, standing by the door.

"Daddy, come on," she yelled.

"I'm coming, it's only ten. You know school don't start until ten-thirty" Mulder yelled back. "I'm taking Emily to school, and I'll be right back." Mulder said as he kissed Scully on the fore- head. Then they was out the door and gone.

Scully walked into the kitchen, and there was a plate on the table for her. Pancakes, sausage, and a glass of orange juice. Scully eat her breakfast, and then put her plate and glass in the dishwasher with the others. When she started it, Scully heard the front door open.

"That was fast," Scully said as she stepped into the living room. Mulder shut and locked the door, and took the phone off the hock. Mulder walked over to Scully and took her in his arms. She looked at Mulder, looked dip into his eyes. Mulder looked back at her. "Fox," Scully said breathing heavy. "We can't, but I'm afraid that I won't be able to stop myself." Scully closed her eyes and laid her head on Mulder's chest.

Mulder kissed the top of Scully's head and picked her up. He want to take her up stairs to their room, but the couch was closer. He laid her down and looked at her. Mulder wanted Scully, wanted her now, but he knew himself that it was not right. Then he laid down and took her in his arms. They kissed and the kiss was slow and soft. Scully heart was beating so fast, she thought it was going to explode. Then she started to cry.

"Dana, why are you crying?" Mulder asked whipping her cheek.

"I. . . I love you." Scully whispered. She looked at Mulder and knew it was true. She loved him, and she wanted to be with him. Scully kissed Mulder, but he did not kiss her back. She looked at him. Mulder ran his fingers throw Scully's hair.

"Dana, if you are going to go back to your world, we can't do this. We can't make love." Mulder said then he kissed Scully on the forehead. Scully closed her eyes and hugged Mulder.

"I know," Scully finally said after a minute. They sat up and it was even a longer time before they could let go of each other.

"You ready to go to the wreck site?" Mulder asked as he brushed Scully's hair back.

"Yeah," Scully answered.

**The wreck site, 10:50 A.M.**

When they arrived at the wreck site, traffic was slow. Scully got out of the car and looked at the orange spray paint marks. Mulder opened the trunk and took out something Frohike gave him.

"It's to detach if there is a wormhole or something here." Mulder said before Scully could ask. He walked over the area five time. "Nothing, there is nothing here."

"There has to be something." Scully said standing on the side- walk. Then she looked at Mulder. "Or maybe this is all just a dream. Maybe I'm still in the hospital and I'm dreaming."

"Maybe and maybe not." Mulder said with his hands on his side. "But if you are, do you know what you are saying?"

"If I am dreaming, it's just a dream. That is all." Scully said and Mulder could see she was doing it again. Not believing what was right in front of her.

"A dream is an answer to a question we don't know how to ask." Mulder said as he walked over to Scully. She just laughed and turned away from him. Scully looked both ways and then stepped on to the road. She took a few steps and everything went black. The next thing Scully knew, she was in someone's arms.

"Scully, Scully, can you hear me?" She heard Mulder ask. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He had different clothes on. Scully smiled at him, and Mulder smiled back at her. Mulder helped Scully walk over to the car and sat her down in the passenger seat. Mulder was knelt down in front of her.

"Mulder, what's going on?" Scully asked after a minute.

"You were in a car wreck four days ago. The doctors could not example way you were in a coma. So I did some checking in the X-Files. Over the pasted hundred years, every eight years, there is a wreck in the same spot, same time, and same day. Only one person woke up. Her husband stuck her out of the hospital and brought her here." Mulder told Scully. Scully just looked at Mulder.

"And you believe there is a connection?" Scully asked.

"Yes," Mulder answered.

"Mulder," Scully said as she pinched the brigade of her nose.

"Scully, let me ask you this. Did you have a dream of being in a world where things were different?" Mulder asked as he stood up and lain on the car door.

"Yes, but. . ."

"So did the lady that woke up." Mulder said as he interrupted Scully.

"Mulder."

"Scully, why is it hard for you to believe?" Mulder asked.

"Mulder, even if I was some where else, I'm glad to be back." Scully said as she smiled at Mulder.

Mulder smiled back and Scully and shut the door. Then he got in on the driver side. "I'm glad you're back to." Mulder said as he started up the car.

"Mulder, one question. How did you get me out of the hospital?" Scully asked.

"The Lone Gunmen." Mulder smiled.

"I'm afraid to ask. Who dressed me." Scully asked

"Don't worry, I did." Mulder said smiling. Scully just shock her head and Mulder laughed. "By the way, cute birthmark."

_The reason I left Emily named Emily because I thought if Mulder and Scully had a girl in their real time, they would name her after their sisters. Since their sisters are alive in the parallel world, they would name her some thing else. And how I came up with the dates on the tapes is season two was in the years of 94 and 95. I really did not think that they would become married right after they said how they felt for each other. That they would wait a couple of months. And if Scully really did carry Emily, that August would be around the real time Emily would be born._


End file.
